


Highway Zombie Blues

by lordlings



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordlings/pseuds/lordlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei had never believed the doomsayers that spoke about the coming apocalypse in 2012. Now he thinks maybe he should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Zombie Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the P3 kink meme over at LJ.

Though he had heard all kinds of strange rumours going around during the last months of human civilization, Junpei had never thought the world would really end. If he was channel surfing and one of those shifty "experts" happened to be on TV talking about the inevitable coming of Armageddon in 2012, Junpei made a face at the TV and changed the channel. What did the Mayans know, anyway? _Their_  civilization had crumbled a bunch of years ago: if they hadn't been smart enough to see  _that_ coming, then Junpei sure as hell wasn't going to listen to their mad apocalyptic theories.  
  
Now, though, he was really beginning to think maybe he should have given them the benefit of the doubt. Believing in random myths was not his style, but he had to admit that having to speed away from a horde of enraged zombies in Mitsuru-senpai's bike's sidecar did a lot to shift his perspective.  
  
"Throw something at them!" Minako shouted over the cacophony of frustrated groans. "Those marbles we found in the basement!"  
  
Junpei tried to determine which of the bags they'd crammed into the sidecar with him held those and, once he found it, emptied its contents on the road. The zombies in the front tripped on the sudden wave of marbles and fell to the ground, creating a gory sort of domino effect.   
  
"Nice one!" Minako cheered from Junpei's left. Junpei turned to flash her a grin and saw her standing precariously on the bike's seat behind Mitsuru. Her skirt kept riding up because of the wind, but Minako was too busy watching some of the fallen undead stick marbles in their sockets as if they were eyeballs. From his privileged position in the sidecar, Junpei could see Minako's Sponge Bob panties.  
  
Mitsuru-senpai was shouting a warning into the radio. Fuuka's voice answered, confirming that all the other members of SEES were inside the dorm and ready to launch an attack if necessary.   
  
"Nothing like morning excercise to make me feel alive!" Minako said gleefully, using her naginata to slash off the head of a rogue zombie that had managed to escape the chaos. It went down with an ear-splitting scream. "Now the Zombie Apocalypse is here, Yukari won't have time to complain to me about her new diet!"   
  
Life, Junpei decided, was way better back when it was boring.


End file.
